Little Black Dress
by Oona4
Summary: Edward Masen, boss of one of two Mobs in a large city find himself at his rivals bar. Just as he is about to leave he notices a young woman left behind by friends as a cruel joke. Trying to befriend her only leads to an argument. Which he has no intention of losing, he knows this little girl is important to him.
1. Chapter 1

_Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law._

_Warning: Lemons and Spankings for Bella in this story. _

_This is going to be a short story of about Five Chapters or so._

_This chapter contains spanking…. No flames please…_

**Little Black Dress**

By Oona4

Summary: Edward Masen, boss of one of two Mobs in a large city find himself at his rivals bar. Just as he is about to leave he notices a young woman left behind by friends as a cruel joke. Trying to befriend her only leads to an argument. Which he has no intention of losing, he knows this little girl is important to him.

**Chapter One: Meeting Each Other**

EPOV:

Sitting here in this club may not have been the best idea after all. Sometimes you just have to break out, to get away, and clear your head. All I heard today was how wonderful **"**_**French Connection**_**"** the newest bar/bistro in the city was. So I decided to check it out myself. My chief rival in this town has scored big with his newest venture. I was dying to of curiosity to see it.

Which leads me, as to why I am here in another man's club, at 1am nursing a whiskey? Most people won't recognize me anyway. Watching the girls wait tables, people dance and couples come and go all night, I'm about to go. My bodyguard-driver Dave will be happy. He is as nervous as a cat on a hot tin roof. People think if you are a "Mobster" you wear a badly fitting suit and carry a gun, ok I have a gun but when I wear a suit it fits like a glove. Tonight though I am _roughing it_ Jeans, the dressy kind and a nice shirt, just like almost everyone else is dressed here. No sense calling attention to myself if I can help it.

There she is again, a pretty girl with the sweetest smile. If she was mine she wouldn't be sitting tomorrow. Wearing a dress so darn short if she bends, we will all see everything she has. She isn't the normal type that's here either. Asking Dave to snoop around we learn she was here with friends who dumped her as a joke. She is from out of town and hasn't a clue how innocent she truly is here in this big city. Just as I'm about to rescue her, the one family I don't want to see arrives. Crap I'm sort of trapped here now. How will explain why I am in his club without giving him notice I was coming? Add to that I am here like a spy, darn it that's disrespectful and even I know that. Could get myself shot or at the least beat up for this. I wouldn't like him spying on me either.

Out of the corner of my eye I see her being dragged a little towards the bathrooms. Okay, folks, that's it I like her so it's up to me to jump in. Weaving my way through the crowd I grab the guy she is trying to push away. "Darling there you are" I say as the drunk slinks away.

"Thanks so much" She tells me starting to walk away from me.

"Just one minute angel, what's your name?"

"Oh Isabella, but I prefer Bella" she finally looks me in the eyes.

"I'm Edward, now you are coming with me to my booth and sitting for awhile, eating a bit too"

"What? Why?" She seems to think I am up to something, to hell with that I'm rescuing her even if she doesn't want to be. If I don't she'll end up a file on some cops desk as _a never be solved_ case.  
>"I have watched you for two hours drink three drinks and no water. You have not eaten either. I have plenty and would enjoy your company" Putting my best smile on my face making her relax a little.<p>

"Alright Edward but my friends will come back and get me, I know they will"

Knowing they won't, I intend to take care of her myself. After a few minutes we are talking like old friends and enjoying each other's company. She finally eats, and drinks two glasses of water. Her color improves and she is looking around now that she feels safe with me. I ask her to dance and she comes with me. We'll need to practice those skills a bit I think. Gads she is clumsy, cute as a button but a real danger to ones feet on the dance floor. When I ask her if I can give her a lift home she balks and argues with me. Getting up and storming off towards the back door. Now I am mad so I follow her.

I catch her as she slips through the door dragging her back to me.  
>"Isabella, no more sass, come on now let's go"<p>

"NO" she stomps her foot at me and scratches my arm "I want to stay and wait for them, plus I need another drink" not meeting my eyes,

"I said no you don't, and you are not" Now she gets my semi scary stare that always works.

She turns glaring at me "You just want to screw me, like Mike and Tyler. It's a big joke isn't it?"

"What? Why would you think that?" _Oh no you didn't little girl_ I think. I have been nothing but a gentlemen tonight.

Then she kicked me! Me, one of the biggest bosses in this city, hell in the state and the country for that matter, she kicked me! In the shin, well we will see about this! I see red for a couple of moments.

No idea why, but I just lost it. I picked her up threw her over my shoulder and pushed open the janitors office down the hall from us. She was yelling and hitting my back as I walked. Clearing off his desk chair with one hand I flipped her around and sat at the same time. Before she knew it I had those lacy black panties off her bottom and my hand was spanking her hard.

"Stop, help, stop it Edward' She was yelling but with this music maybe no one will hear us. I hope not anyway.

"Isabella you will behave yourself or I will make sure you do" I scolded her

The door banged open and my rival in this town stood in the doorway, Dave right behind him.

"See Mr. Walker, I told you he is explaining things to his fiancé" He could see her bare pink bottom as I "explained" things to her. Just then unaware of our guest she cried out "Nooo Edward please, it's hurting me"

I had never stopped spanking her growing pinker by the minute bottom, she had stopped yelling and was starting to cry. I looked at Bob Walker and he looked at me, then a slow smile appeared on his face.

"Oh Edward forgive me, I heard a yell, and thought the worst. Sorry, we all have to keep them in line it seems" He nodded to me and backed out the door. Looking back at me once more with a very speculating look then he turned and left.

I spanked her very hard for a few swats telling her to behave, she was my good girl not some trollop in an alley.

Dave winked at me and closed the door, but I knew he would not leave it now.

"Isabella listen to me little girl, you will behave when we leave this room. You are going home with me and tomorrow we will talk. I will spank you as many times as it takes until you listen, understand me?"

"Yes Edward, oweee please, I'll be good I promise"

Turning her over unto my lap she looked at me while I wiped her tears away with my handkerchief.

"Darling girl, this is fast but you have touched me, touched my heart, and I want to explore this outside of a bar. Do you understand Bella? People will tell you I am a cold hearted bastard and it's true I am, But sweetie you have touched my heart, the moment I saw you I knew Bella, really knew we are meant to be together, I don't and never have done this sort of thing before, meeting someone and connecting instantly."

"Yes Edward, I understand. I'm with friends or I thought they were friends. They have the hotel key and I have no idea where they are. My things are there too. I can't remember the name either, I was asleep when they checked in and they woke me up outside the door to the room. Guess I was all but sleep walking" She was crying again darn them.

I held her, rocking gently, rubbing her bottom which she has not even noticed is still bare.

"Come dolly let me help you get ready to go". I stand us up and help her pull her panties back in place. She is blushing so sweetly. I kiss her until she needs air. Brushing her little dress down her legs and making sure no one sees what I have so far.

Taking her hand we step out the door. "Now Bella you are with me remember that me only me"

"What happens if I try to run?"

"I will whip your butt raw little girl" I almost growl that part out, I mean it.

She gulps "Ok Edward I am with you tonight, but just tonight"

If that's what she thinks then fine. I know better, she is with me for good.

"Tomorrow baby we'll find your Hotel I promise" I nodded to Bob sitting with a group of men talking but he smirked at me making me wonder if this helped our relationship after all. We have never liked each other and I never took the time to get to know him at all. Maybe that has been a mistake. My arm around Bella with Dave in the lead we hurried out into the night and my limo. Dave winks at me as he opens the car door. Good thinking on his part to say she was my Finance' and not some girl I just picked up.  
>I push her into to the car as its pouring rain now, sliding in next to her. Dave goes up front with our driver.<p>

"Isabella, now you rest easy darling, I have contacts and tomorrow we'll get your things all sorted out. It might take all day but we'll find them I promise you" what I didn't tell her was when we do I am going to beat the crap out of those boys. She could have been raped or killed for their stupid joke. Emmett will be finding those little jerks ASAP.

Now that she was with me she was staying with me. I just need to learn a bit more so I can convince her I am the best option for us both. She is asleep on my shoulder before we ever hit the speed limit. Bless her as I look at her sleeping, I pull her head to my lap and get her feet on the seat so she is more comfortable. Running my hand through her lovely hair I see she is a true beauty like I thought in that club. I want her so badly, and not for a night or two like the others, no missy I want you for always. I smile because for the first time I think I truly love a girl.

Her dress has hiked up and I can see her red bottom around the edge of these tiny panties she had on. So I rub her bottom gently as she softly breathes and I watch over my girl for the first of many nights to come if I get my way. _My Bella_ I sigh and lean back into the seat, making plans that don't involve my job and family. Plans for the two of us and maybe some babies after a while.

Arriving home, I get out first then lean in and take her up into my arms, nodding to the driver to bring her purse and shoes. Walking past my housekeeper and my men in the kitchen eating and playing cards, I head to my room. Kicking off my shoes, as I walk, I'm relieved to see Mrs. Parker has followed me.

"Oh Maggie thanks, help me here, I need to get her some clothes and into bed. She's the one, I just know it and if everything works out she'll be with us forever" I say this with reverence in my voice. Mrs. Parker means the world to me.

"Oh Edward I am so happy for you, lay her there on the bed and I'll grab a tee shirt from your dresser. I will also bring up some girly shampoo and soap from the pantry downstairs"

"Thanks so much" I say as I take off my suit coat, tie, and slip into the huge closet to change into sleep pants and a tee as well. I hurry and am just getting her dress off when Maggie hands me one of my softest older tee shirts, it goes to mid-thigh on Bella, and so if she wakes up she'll feel covered in bed.

"I got her Maggie, good night and thank you" I smile at a women who has known me all my life.

She looks at Bella again, and her much spanked bottom, then up at me with an eyebrow raised.

I look back at her not blinking or making a movement. I win, she nods and rubs my arm,

"Goodnight my boy, take care of this one"

When she leaves us alone, I slip off her panties too, the bra is already on the chair with her dress. Then slipping us both into the bed I cuddle her to me and fall into the first deep sleep I have had in four years.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law

**Any mistakes are mine. Yes this is a real mobster story. No they are not vampires. **

**Chapter Two: Awakenings**

BPOV:

I had the strangest dream, but when I roll over and my bottom hit the sheets I knew it wasn't a dream at all. It still stings a little.

"Morning sweetheart" a very sexy voice says into my ear.

I roll over again to see who it is and I see Edward the star of my dream last night. Blushing I manage to stutter out

"Morning Edward"

He kisses me taking my breath away and rolls us so I am on top of him and his hands are rubbing my sore behind. Smirking at me I finally look down into his eyes… Something inside me snapped like an electric jolt. My word he is the one! I had dreams as a child of a hero with his eyes and voice.

"Edward, did we?" I can't say it I feel my face flame up like a torch.

"Not yet my darling but very soon I assure you we will" he says looking deep in to my eyes.

"Now today when we go downstairs to eat, I will begin to make calls for finding your things. Isabella know this, no matter what we find or don't find, you are safe here understand me?"

"Yes Edward I know that I can feel it" I say putting my head on his chest.

"Good now, this is going to seem insane but I want you my lady, I want you as my girl, my friend, my lover and my wife, but I will ask nicer for that another day"

I rise up sitting on his stomach "all that and you don't know me?"

"Imagine how much more when I do baby doll" he smiles at me.

"You're not married are you and this is a joke" I ask because I read about stuff like that once.

"No my girl, I'm not and never have been. I'm a one woman man"

"Good because I don't share" I said then grabbed my mouth horrified by what I just admitted to him.

Laughing as he sits up both side by side "Well then you better believe I DON"T EITHER" he was holding my face in his hands and his eyes were smoldering with passion and a bit of anger

"You won't sit for days little girl if I even think something like that happens after we leave this room"

Gulping I nod and say "Yes Edward, I would never do that esp. to you"

"Good my love, now let's get dressed and eat one of Maggie's wonderful omelets"

He was up and into his closet and I looked and saw my dress but it was too short to spend the day in and I wanted a shower and clean clothes. They had my suitcase darn them. I hope he punches them, some things are not funny at all.

"Bella" I look up and Edward has a pile of clothes all folded nice for me. "Maggie looked in my sisters closets, I have three by the way. She found a nice supply I hope fits"

Jumping up and kissing him I grab the pile and head into his huge bathroom. Once in the shower I feel so much better. I hear a razor running and peeking out of the stall I see him shaving and looking at me in the mirror as I look at him. He must be finished as he turns and grabs a huge towel holding it out for me wrap myself in. I do which shocks me as I am a shy girl most days. He hands me another for my hair and when I have wrapped my hair as well we both leave the bathroom. My stack of clothes is retrieved from the counter and placed on the bed. He sits by me making me bend down while he towels my hair, then he brushes it out so it dries without tangles.

"Take your stuff in to our closet honey and dress there, I still need to put my shoes on and grab my wallet and belt"

Doing just that, I am soon dressed in comfy and best of all fitting perfect jeans, and pink tee. The bra/panty sets were brand new and my size as well. I loved the pink silly socks with butterflies on them. Oh my they even found a new or almost new pair of vans in my size. Sweet. Walking out of there I feel like a million bucks. He is waiting for me and together we head downstairs.

Mrs. Parker or Maggie as she insisted I call her is a gem. Smiling sweetly at me she says "Omelet" I nod and then I am eating the best one I have ever tasted. Fresh squeezed Orange Juice and God Bless her Coffee that is mostly cream and sugar. If my bottom wasn't throbbing a bit I would swear this was a dream. Edward's hands are touching me all throughout breakfast. How can I love someone so fast? I ponder that while I make a complete pig of myself and eat three slices of her homemade bread and jams.

"Maggie this is delightful" I say as I spoon more jam unto my toast.

"Well next month when I make more you can help me and learn at the same time" she says smiling at me.

"Oh that sounds like such fun" I only hope I am still here next month. Still it pleased Edward no end when I blurted that out. He is practically humming with joy.

"Is Emmett here yet?" Edward asked Maggie

"Just pulled in"

The kitchen door opens and a big powerful guy strides in like he owns the place. Seeing me he stops and stares at Edward, who looks him in the eye and stares back.

"You must be the Bella I have been hearing about all morning little girl" he says as he pulls me from the seat and hugs me tight.

"Ummm, yes, that would be me" I answer shyly.

"Edward you picked well, I approve" he winks at me and I try to lose myself in my coffee cup.

"Oh I know I did, she is a keeper for sure. Aren't you sweetie?" Edward asks me smiling with tenderness again.

"Yes Edward if you really want me, then I guess I am"

"Emmett is my brother in law Bella and one of my best friends. He also is in charge of security around here so you will be seeing a lot of both he and my older sister Rose. He is going to help find your things today sweetie" he kisses me so sweetly I just melt.

"What am I doing today Edward?" I ask hoping he won't think I want to leave him.

"Well you my girl are going to have the pleasure of meeting all three of my sisters and having a nice lunch at my club then shopping for anything you need. They are so excited to take you with for the day. If you get tired call me and I will come and get you or send Maggie if I get tied up across town. Does that sound alright with you?"

"Umm Edward I don't mind looking with them, meeting them any of it but I don't have any money. It was in my tote bag hidden so it wasn't robbed off me." I feel awful and tears are in my eyes. I see Maggie turn around and mouth something to Emmett but before I can think of that Edward has picked me up unto his lap and is Sshing me with tender kisses.

"My Bella, look at me. Now you are taking one of my cards and using it for everything today, do you hear me Bella everything. There is plenty on it and I insist" Here he gives me the same look I got upstairs and I just know it's a warning to be good and not fight him on this. I hate to be a burden to anyone but I need clothes, shoes, personal items and oh a couple of books. I don't know just some things. He is still holding me looking at me waiting for me to scream or agree so I agree. He relaxes and nods to Emmett who must have said something just now I didn't catch.

"Isabella" He stands me up and reaches for his wallet, hands me a black card, his business card with all his numbers on it, One hundred dollars cash and then Maggie gives me a key for the door.

"Isabella here, now I think Alice has several new wallets in her room, she is always buying things on sale to have as last minute gifts. Maggie call her and ask if she does along with a purse as well, thanks. Buy what you need and some things you always wanted. It will hurt my feelings if you don't, trust it will."

He has never taken his eyes off mine and I nod and smile agreeing which pleased him greatly.

"Bella come up with me and pick out a wallet and purse. Alice says her "stash" box is under her sewing table in her workroom and Bella you are to take whatever you like, she has several new shoes from last year's fashions she got as gifts to look at those too in the closet the white boxes" Maggie says As Edward lets me go so I can follow her back upstairs.

So I followed Maggie upstairs and entered the most appointed fashion workroom I have ever seen even on TV. A large layout table in the middle of the room, a sewing table with both a Serger and a complicated computerized sewing machine on it. Two dress dummies, deep shelves full of fabrics and two huge clear front chest of drawers jammed with notions. Bulletins boards filled with swatches and notes. Patterns in files and stacked everywhere.

"Maggie who is Alice?" I asked in awe.

"Edward's younger sister, she and Charlotte are twins, Charlotte paints, but Alice sews. Both have boutiques here in town and London, Paris and Rome. They are very talented. Rose the eldest is a car designer for the very rich and famous. She too has shops in Europe. Edward's mother is a well-known decorator with clients worldwide. Bella you are very blessed to be wanted by this family, please don't hurt our Edward. He has to be strong for the family and for the family business. I have never seen him in love before and it looks to me as if you might love him too"

"Yes Maggie I think I do, even if it makes no sense at all, God help me I know I do" I whispered.

We found the perfect bag with $200.00 dollar tags no less with wallet and eyeglass case to match. Three pairs of ballet flats in my size plus to my delight a leather jacket in a deep purple, there were almost a dozen in all colors and shapes. I was a very happy camper when we walked into Edward's closet to hang it up and to put my new shoes on his shoe rack. Looking at his room in its soft golden tones I knew I wanted it to be a bit more colorful but needed to ask him first. However the first thing to do was to get some clothes and maybe a couple of throw pillows just to make it my room too. Our room I reminded myself smiling as I went downstairs to Edward.

I found him sitting in the kitchen with Emmett and two other handsome men who looked like brothers.

Talk stopped when I walked in but they were all smiles looking at me. Edward rose and came to get me leading me to his seat and taking the one next to it.

"Bella darling these are my bother in laws Jasper and Peter, boys this is our Bella" I blushed like a tomato I am sure at this introduction.

"Pleased to meet you" I said smiling at them.

"Jasper is married to my sister Alice and Peter to my sister Charlotte, they are also brothers.

"The girls will be here, in just a couple of minutes Bella" Peter informed me as I drink a sip of Edward's iced tea. Smirking at him as I sipped it.

As I looked at him smiling the door opened and in walked three lovely ladies all smiling at me. Rose was tall like Edward and a striking beauty with blonde hair and blue eyes, Alice and Charlotte were smaller and exact opposites of each other one blonde one black haired, one with china blue eyes one with light lilac eyes.

"I am Alice" declared the dark haired lilac eyed one. Hugging me deeply and I loved her on sight.

Today won't be so bad after all. Charlotte is very sweet too. Rose just grabbed me in a hug that took my breath away. Is this what it feels like to be loved and in a family? Oh my I say a quick prayer asking that they really keep after all. I have never known anything like this.

Alice approved of my outfit "no worries tomorrow you will have clothes to wear no matter the setting, see we are in jeans and casual today as well. Yeah right her jeans probably cost a week's pay. Still I was so happy I let them lead me to a very nice limo or it seemed like a limo to me with a driver no less.

"Ben this is Bella Edward's lady" Ben all but kissed my hand, I noticed he was a very well built man and then another body builder type climbed in front "Nice to meet you Bella, I am Garrett I'll be with you lovely ladies all day, we both will be" with that he turned towards the front and ignored us.

"Rose why do we have two men with us today?" I was curious

"Isabella Marie" how she already knew my full name brought me sitting up straight in the seat and looking right at her instead of gawking out the window like a tourist.

"You are Edward Cullen's lady and we are his sisters, that alone means we get security and a driver. Add to that our brother is already very protective of you and we have no idea where those idiot friends of yours are or who they are with, so we have big strong men to carry bags today" she laughed at the last part.

"Umm girls my Edward is something big isn't he?" I was sort of afraid of the answer

"Bella he is and he will tell you himself tonight I know this for a fact, don't ask how. Now you don't be afraid or worried about that, he rarely allows his business to cross his family life, none of our men do"

And that was all she said. So I thought about it and asked myself if it mattered? No It didn't I mean we have not had sex but he promised we would, and if I wasn't afraid of him after being spanked by him then why should I fear him about anything else. I let myself relax and vowed to be brave when he told later.

Arriving at the very fancy large shopping mall although mall seemed to be a wrong word to call it was many shops inside a fancy building with high end restaurants and spas inside. I was staring around like a child in a candy store before Alice took my hand "Come sweetheart let's look here" and she drug me into a very nice shop with jeans and tees. After that I was willing to look where they wanted. By afternoon I had four formals, six dresses, a dozen skirts of all lengths, blouses, sweaters, jackets and shawls. Then we hit the lingerie shops and now I bags of that as well. Shoes were a bit of a fight but Charlotte won and I was able to get nice low heels and two high heels and four of my favorite converse and vans, plus the five pairs of boots Rose insisted on. Add to this sleepwear sexy and warm, slippers and sandals.

"Can we eat?" I begged. This meant we were seated at the best table after Rose walked in and said "Cullen party of four". Lunch was fun and we laughed like kids.

"Jewelry next but not much he wants to treat her and see what she likes" Charlotte stated as they drug me inside a very posh store. I managed to get by with three earrings, a casual watch, and a locket Alice had E and B engraved on. Somehow I ended up with four new bags, three hats and who knows what all. I was beat and it was only four pm when we arrived home. Yes home I never want to leave.

After getting it all upstairs and the girls volunteering to sort it all out I sat on the bed and was out like a light.

"Rose she is sound asleep, I just love her" Charlotte told them walking back into Edward's massive organized closet. He liked it all as neat as could be so they were dividing it all and making it look like she had always been here. This meant drawers and hanging areas all had to be redone to fit it all.

Softly walking out they kissed her and covered her with a blanket, after Alice put her shoes away and picked her purse up off the floor where she dropped it when she fell asleep.

Telling Maggie she was out like a light they headed to the family room and talked about their day with her deciding to take them out to eat when Edward and their "men" arrived home in an hour or two.

Maggie brought them all coffee and cookies then went upstairs to check on Bella. Putting on the bathroom nightlight, she closed the door almost all the way and returned downstairs.

"Rose do you think they will find those stinkers who dumped her?" Alice asked as they drank coffee and made a list of things they had forgotten today.

"I hope so Emmett was sending out feelers everywhere he could think of, plus Mrs. Henry his secretary had three girls calling every hotel in town asking for them. They will find them I'd bet on it"

"Good I would love to be there when they do" Charlotte stated.

"I for one hope they beat some sense into them" Rose added


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law

Any mistakes are mine….

**Chapter Three: JAMES**

Edward finished his coffee and the four of them headed out to Emmett's large SUV.

"Just got a call we might have found the hotel" he said as he backed out of the driveway. Their security detail was right behind them in another SUV both were bullet and as bomb proof and you could get.

"I hope so, she'll feel better with her things around her and I want a heads up on anything they could use against her or that we should know". Edward was anxious to get her settled with him.

"There are three hotels that had young people check in fitting our time frame. But we are still looking so don't get upset just yet." Emmett added while Edward looked out the window of the car.

The first two bombed out, wrong kids. Outside the last one on Emmett's list so far. Just as they pulled up to the third another company car skidded to a stop and an older man working for Jasper hopped out. Dave jumped out of the second car and met him just as he reached for the door handle.

"Jerry you know better than to rush the car like that, you are lucky you weren't shot!"

"Dave, I knew you would want these and I guess I was just excited to be able to help"

"Dave, let us see what Jerry brought" Jasper reached out of the window and took the folder Jerry was holding. It was stills from the "French Connection" video cameras last night and they had blown up the faces of Bella's friends. One had a partial plate on the cab they grabbed just outside the club. That was good news indeed. Emmett called the cab company and this was the hotel they made a drop off at late last night, four passengers total.

Using the pictures they soon had the room number. Dave placed a hundred dollar bill on the counter and they had a key to the room.

Walking quietly down the hall and using the key, they swung the door open and were inside in seconds. The sounds of a girl crying had them grabbing three young men before they even knew Edward and his men were there.  
>"Jasper take our three guest to the workplace, I wish to speak them personally" Japer nodded<p>

"Oh wait! Look for a tote bag first" Jerry, Dave, and Emmett began looking under beds and in the closet while Bob, Doug, and Johnny the bodyguards held the three boys who were just starting to sober up.

"Here it is it there is a luggage tag with Bella's name on it" Emmett handed it to Edward. He rifled through it and didn't find a cent, seeing her purse and suitcase he searched and found no money yet she told him all her money was in her tote.

"I will ask this once" Where is Bella's money?" he was so mad it was a struggle not to start beating the answers from them.

The oldest one looked about 20, so he looked at him. Not one would speak. Just as he was about to explode the girl Dave had been helping, she had been beaten up and not too long ago spoke through bleeding lips "They stole it like they stole mine, I found out today when I finally woke up. They gave me something last night and would have Bella but I got sick and they hustled me out of the bar so no one would ask questions. Bella stumbled and spilled her all over the table. They claim they went back for her but I was passed out so I can't say they did. He, the big one hit me and hit me today when I was dialing the police to list her as missing and accuse them of stealing from us both. We both had $300.00 dollars, all we had in our bag plus Bella had a debit card with another $100.00 on it they didn't know about. That is missing too. They told me she ran away but I know they are lying. I saw him take Bella's locket the only thing she has of her moms and my dad's pocket watch. He pawned them".

Edward bent in front of her, "What's your name honey?"

"Angela. Bella and I are cousins and we are all that is left of our families. When we were five, our families were on a bus trip to Yellowstone, the bus was hit by a semi and both set of parents were killed. We two were asleep in the row behind them, I broke my arm being thrown around and Bella broke her ankle, and that is why she can't wear high heels. We were raised in a children's home until two years ago. Both of us waited tables, washed cars, babysat, anything to earn some money so we could get out of Washington State and as far away from that home as we could. James the nasty one is Tyler's older brother and he assured us he would help us find jobs if we pooled our money and came to Chicago. The jobs he had for us I found out this morning are hookers for him and these jerks knew it, they want to be mobsters and carry a gun" She was crying again.

"Brothers did you hear that? They want to be mobsters? Shall we introduce them to a few?"

"Yes Edward I say we shall" Jasper was practically glowing with joy now. Peter looked amused and gave a signal to get them to the car.

"Jerry pack it all up and bring the girls things to the house, call Maggie and tell her Bella's cousin is on her way and is hurt, have her call my mom. No send Angie to my mom's first my dad will want to check on her".

As soon as they were gone Edward turned to Emmett, let's go and teach them what a mobster really does"

They paid the bill and checked them out. Heading towards the "Workplace". The basement of a bowling alley still in use. Old enough that noise never reached the alley and all the noise from the equipment and people never made the basement. His grandfather's first business and still going strong.

When Edward walked in, they had them each tied in a chair and gagged. James was trying to act all macho and that only worked against him.

'Do you know who I am wiseass?" he knelt down so James could see him eye to eye. Pulling the gag out he waited for an answer. Meanwhile several of Edward's men arrived and all were carrying guns. Edward stood and removed his jacket letting him see the pistol holstered under his arm.

"No who are you? You don't scare me. I got connections" James yelled out and spat on the floor.

Jasper smacked him, making him look at Edward "This is Edward Cullen, you know the grandson of Marcus Volturi, the boss of the Volturi mob. Heard of them dumb head?"

James was shaking now and his buddies who turned out to be his brother Tyler and Cousin Eric. They were crying now, such big men last night and crying babies today. Edward was disgusted by them.

"How did you get here?"

They learned the boys had stolen an aunts car but the girls had no idea, James took the money and debit cards, had promised them all jobs but lied to them. The aunt's car died last night and they abandoned it telling the girls parking was hard and a cab was how everyone got around. Begged not to be killed and then sat there crying.

Peter untied first Eric and Jasper made sure he would never forget what happened but didn't break any bones. Still he would be sore and bruised for a while. Then Peter untied Tyler and he got the same treatment, but Edward made them stop. Walking up to Tyler he pointed his gun at his penis while Emmett held him "Bella said you just wanted sex from her and tried to take it. Is that true?"

Shaking now and terrified Tyler nodded adding "but she said no and I was afraid to push her too far besides she was gone when we went back later"

Edward punched his a few times then told them to put them on a bus back to Washington and if they ever set foot here again they would not be seen again. Forget they ever knew Bella. Jerry and Doug shoved them out the door. "Call our contacts there and make sure they never come back here" He ordered as they got into the car.

Turning to James "So you used drugs on Angie, did you have sex with her?" James refused to answer, Edward shot right between his legs just missing him. "I will ask one more time James"

"No I didn't she was throwing up and then passed out."

"Did you try with Bella?"

"No I thought she would still be at the club, she isn't very bright but I might have gotten a few bucks for her anyway" this earned him a real beating first by Edward then Emmett.

"You boy are in big trouble, that dumb girl as you call her is my fiancé'.

James threatened them saying he was a member of Bob Walker's Family. So Edward for the second time in twenty-four hours had contact with his rival. Calling his number Peter had in his cell phone for emergencies but had never used before

"Bob this is Edward, I have two guys here who claims to be in your family a James and Tyler Dunn" listening he then went on "Oh James tried to date rape my finance and her cousin Angie. Yes I agree it's beneath a real man to treat a woman like that. Sure, of course where do you want him delivered? I have both Tyler and another cousin on their way to the bus and back to Washington. But this James looks like a problem for me. Thanks Bob, I wouldn't harm your family if I could help it. You know I think that's a grand idea, should have done it before now. I will be happy to bring Bella. Thanks Bob it means a lot to me"

"Well boys Mr. Walker would like to talk to James today at his place. Make sure he gets there as soon as possible. Peter go with them" Two men grab him and haul him out begging not to be sent to him.

"Boys remind him why I never want to see him again on the way" Edward added.

"He doesn't seem too keen to see his relative" Jasper pointed out while Edward pulled his jacket back on.

"No I doubt he will be very welcomed, they won't kill him he really is Bob's cousin. He wants to meet this week for lunch"

Heading to the cars "Take me home I want to see my Bella"

Finally home, he heads up to their room when he learns she was fast asleep when last looked in on.

"Sweetheart, time to wake up. We have company baby" kissing her until she woke up.

"Oh Edward I am sorry I was so tired after all the shopping I just crashed I guess" she said sitting up.

Bringing her with him downstairs, they sit with the others and Maggie brings out drinks, and a tray of snacks. Edward heard all about their shopping trip and watched Bella glow with happiness.

"Bella darling we have a house guest coming here in a few minutes, she has been at our mom's to be looked at to be sure she was alright if she needed medical attention. I just got a text they are on their way now, you get to meet mom and dad to night as well. Maggie can you throw together a dinner for all of us or should we go out?"

"Edward I can but why don't you wait and take your guest too, I bet Bella would love the "Hot Spot" their pizza is the best as well as their burgers." Maggie added waiting to see what Bella wanted.

"Oh Edward Pizza please and maybe a burger I am starving today"

"Baby have you been eating?" he looked at her noticing how tired she looked and how pale.

"Umm no Edward, we didn't want to spend the money so we just ate chips and cookies for the last three days from the dollar stores" She was afraid he would be mad now

"We'll fix that sweetie no worries, I like the idea of comfort food tonight, let's go as soon as they get here"

Just then the bell rang and Maggie answered it. A lovely woman rushed in smiling

"You must be Bella, I am Edward's mom" She was pulled into an embrace. Followed by a handsome man who also hugged her then pulled her away to look at her.

"I Am Edward's dad and you young lady look very tired and you are not eating are you?"

"No but we are going now if you want to go with us" she said shyly

Then she spotted Angie  
>"Angie! What happened to you, who did this?" She was crying and hugging her cousin.<p>

"James did Bella and they robbed us"

Oh no what will we do?" Bella was about to have a panic attack.

"Girls" Edward raised his voice "Now we searched James and here is your cash, he pulled mixed bills out of his pocket" he had figured she would panic if she thought her money was gone. Took the time to stop and change some money. He was sure she wouldn't have large bills.

Just then Peter entered and handed Edward a small bag unseen by the others "He had a pawn ticket in his pocket and I knew it was Bella's so we persuaded the owner to sell them back to us, Bella's locket and a pocket watch like Angie told us"

Nodding he smiled at Peter, "Darlings here we found these in his pockets (no need for them to know he had sold them). He handed Angie the watch and placed the locket around Bella's neck. Both were beaming now wiping away their tears.

"Come ladies let's eat" Emmett said as he grabbed Rose and headed for the door.

"Edward, Angie will need to be resting this week, they beat her pretty badly and I don't like her blood work. I will bet Bella is as low on nutrition and she is. Can you give her a room here or would you prefer she stay with us?"

"OH dad I will ask Bella but I'll bet she stays here and that is fine they have no one. I want to find her a husband so she is safe and cared for. Think about our men or who we know maybe she will like one of them. Someone I can trust to be around my family with Bella"

"You sure Edward?"

"Oh I am asking her by the end of the week to marry me. I am past being sure, she is the one"

While the family enjoyed the food and company at Jasper's greasy spoon as he called it. James was welcomed into his cousin's office.

"Bob I am James, that Edward guy sent my brother Tyler back to Washington State so it's just me here now" He held out his hand. The black eye and limping told a story Bob didn't need a guide to read. _He is lucky Edward didn't kill him. He would have if James had ideas about his Maryanne. No I will not allow him to undermine my new friendship with Edward. Just because my dad and his grandfather had a grudge against each other does not mean we have to be enemies. With all the cartels, trying to muscle _into America we need to watch each other's back. I wish there was some way we could connect the two families so we could do that without looking like we joined to take everybody else over. Bob was thinking as he looked at James.

"Now James, if you plan on staying here and being in my family, you will never harm or make yourself known to Edward Cullen or his family again. Do we understand each other? He was shouting it now.

"He is a jerk and nothing Bob look what he did to me" James was screaming now his neck muscles all strained with the effort of it.

With a signal from Bob to his right hand man James was on the floor with a gun to his head,

"I am not asking you boy, I am telling you. If I don't kill you he will. We don't harm each other's family EVER!"

Letting him up, "You will go with them and get a room and something to eat. Tomorrow we see what you know how to do and train you for it. Forget the Cullen and Volturi's they are not your concern"

Bob turned away from him and he was taken to another part of the mansion. Given a room in the old servant's quarters, and some new clothes. By the time he had showered and changed, dinner was being served in the huge kitchen and he was welcomed by almost everyone there.

_Ok I will play along but the day will come and I will hurt him and her, mark my words._

Meanwhile upstairs Maryanne Walker was arriving from the airport with her bother Alexander. He had just finished four years in the Army and was coming to work for Bob.

"There you are Alex, how good to see you" they hugged and the three of them sat down. Katherine, their housekeeper came in with a tray of coffee and cakes setting it down and leaving with a smile.

"When do you want to start Alex? I could use a trust worthy man right now in both my security for here and with me. Which sounds good?"

"Been thinking about that and I can go either way, trained special forces as you know so use me where you see fit. Just being home is a blessing I missed you both. What I really want is to have a family like you do, wife, kids someday, nice house and work for you." Alex was a good looking young man, did two tours overseas, clean cut, and Maryanne adored him.

"Ok how about this you join my team for now get used to being a "civilian" again, meet the men and stay here with us until you are ready for more"

"Bob wonderful" Maryanne kissed his cheek and squeezed Alex's hand.

Then he remembered Edward said his Bella had a cousin here as well… _Hmmm I wonder? _


End file.
